


A Study In Pink Birthday Cake

by karadin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cake, Crafts, Fan Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin





	A Study In Pink Birthday Cake

Artist Karadin  
Media chocolate cake, modeling chocolate, buttercream, icing  
Warnings excessive sugary-ness

*note I only make a few cakes a year as a hobby, not a decorator, but somewhat insane.  
(click for large)

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/karadin/pic/002zsbt3/)


End file.
